dokkan_battle_frfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Catégorie:The Tier List
Introduction Important Notes: The tier list is a list which ranks units on their importance, effect, and relevance in the current meta of the game. There are multiple team types in the game and therefore multiple tier lists. The teams currently with a tier list are Super/Extreme of 'Color' types, Super/Extreme in general, and Category teams. Mono teams such as AGL have fallen out of use in the meta. Units will fall into 6 different tiers: *''S'' Tier is for the units at the top of their class. They are excellent additions and in some cases, optimal. This includes practically all of the leader units for that type and/or Category. *''A'' Tier is the tier right below. Units in this rank are nice additions to their respective teams, and will generally assist in the building of a good team. They may suffer from a few drawbacks but are otherwise solid. *''B'' Tier is for filler units. They suffer from several things which prevent them from ascending higher but can be used until better units are obtained. *''C'' Tier is for units that suffer many drawbacks and lack a place on their team, and are only usable if you have no one else. *''D'' Tier is for units who severely under-perform even as fillers and will rarely find a place in your team. *''F'' Tier is for cards with no redeeming qualities and should not be used. *'Honorable Mentions Tier' is not necessarily worse than F'' Tier. It is reserved for cards that have some useful mechanic or specific use for some situations. They are not staple units. Alternatively, it is for cards that don't fit the type/Category of that list but are capable of subbing onto that team, sometimes better than cards that are of that type/Category. They benefit from the inferior ''secondary leader skill of the ideal leader. Units are ranked from a general standpoint. The "usefulness" of a unit may vary from player to player based on their collection of units. Additionally, units are not just ranked by their damage output. Features like tanking and support for other cards are considered as well. When adding a unit that is in multiple lists (as is true for many Category cards), be sure to change the description of the character to one that reflects its role in that specific list. Don't just copy a description about its original role in the other list(s). The symbol underneath a unit's portrait means that the unit is one of the possible leaders for that team, having a leader skill that provides ki and boosts two or three stats for that type/Category. The symbol means that the unit is being evaluated based on its Extreme Z-Awakening and not its original form. If you believe a unit is incorrectly placed, comment for an overview of the unit. |-|Super/Extreme Type Lists= ▼ Select Super/Extreme Type ▼ Tier List: Super AGL|Super AGL Tier List: Extreme AGL|Extreme AGL Tier List: Super TEQ|Super TEQ Tier List: Extreme TEQ|Extreme TEQ Tier List: Super INT|Super INT Tier List: Extreme INT|Extreme INT Tier List: Super STR|Super STR Tier List: Extreme STR|Extreme STR Tier List: Super PHY|Super PHY Tier List: Extreme PHY|Extreme PHY Tier List: Super|Super Tier List: Extreme|Extreme |-|Category Lists= ▼ Select Category ▼ Tier List: Androids|Androids Tier List: Full Power|Full Power Tier List: Fusion|Fusion Tier List: Future Saga|Future Saga Tier List: Giant Form|Giant Form Tier List: Ginyu Force|Ginyu Force Tier List: Enhanced Transformation|Enhanced Transformation Tier List: Hybrid Saiyans|Hybrid Saiyans Tier List: Low-Class Warrior|Low-Class Warrior Tier List: Majin Buu Saga|Majin Buu Saga Tier List: Most Malevolent Clan|Most Malevolent Clan Tier List: Movie Bosses|Movie Bosses Tier List: Namekians|Namekians Tier List: Peppy Gals|Peppy Gals Tier List: Planet Namek Saga|Planet Namek Saga Tier List: Potara|Potara Tier List: Pure Saiyans|Pure Saiyans Tier List: Realm of Gods|Realm of Gods Tier List: Representatives of Universe 7|Representatives of Universe 7 Tier List: Resurrected Warriors|Resurrected Warriors Tier List: Seekers of the Dragon Balls|Seekers of the Dragon Balls Tier List: Shadow Dragon Saga|Shadow Dragon Saga Tier List: Super Saiyan 3|Super Saiyan 3 Tier List: Universe Survival Saga|Universe Survival Saga Tier List: World Tournament|World Tournament ---- Catégorie:Lists Catégorie:Tier List Catégorie:Browse Catégorie:The Tier List